


I Want Him Back

by wolf_fiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship(s), Sadness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_fiction/pseuds/wolf_fiction
Summary: After noticing that Isaac changed, you tried talking to him but everything just became worse





	1. Chapter 1

It was weird seeing Isaac so confident, all of sudden. Only a few weeks ago, he was the shy, anxious kid that sat with you at lunch and would always blush when you started talking to him.

But now he was walking around in a leather jacket, head held up high, all his bruises healed and smiling like he was the king of the world.

You really didn’t like this new Isaac. He didn’t sit with you today and when you wanted to greet him at his locker, he shoved you out of the way and talked with Erica and Boyd instead.

Even if it sounded selfish, you wanted _your_ Isaac back. The one that wouldn’t tell you about his home life, because he was embarrassed, the one that loved when you played with his hair. The one you would meet in the middle of the night, after his farther was being an ass again.

You wanted the Isaac back you fell in love with.

  
  


You couldn’t sleep that night, so instead of tossing and turning until you fell asleep again, you put on a jacket and shoes and went into the preserve.

You knew exactly where you’re going. The one special place, that you could find in your sleep. So often you were sitting here with Isaac, just talking, watching the stars or comforting him.

It was a weird feeling sitting here without him. You missed the curly haired boy a lot. And, to be honest, you had no clue why, or how, he changed. For you, he was perfect.

  
  


_**The last time you sat here**_ was a two weeks ago. It was one of Isaac’s bad nights and he needed your comfort right now.

You were laying back on the grass, one arm underneath your head, the other hand in Isaac’s hair, slowly letting your fingers glide through his curls.

None of you talked, just looking at the sky. The boys head was laying on your stomach, one hand on your leg, he squeezed your tight for comfort, to make sure you were really there.

You haven’t talked to him since you got here. After he sent you a text you just came without asking, cause that what friends do for each other.

Isaac was being weird, you two haven’t talked in days and normally you two were inseparable, besides the times his father forced him to work.

He was shutting himself off, not texting as much with you anymore, no talking in school nor hanging out together at the cemetery. But instead you saw him talking with Erica and later on with Boyd.

But you didn’t bring it up now. You just wanted to spent some quality time with your best friend.

Sighing you pushed Isaac’s head from your stomach onto your lap, so you could sit up. Slowly you were pulling your hands out of his hair, now just looking down at his relaxed face.

Letting your fingers glide over his cheek, you saw a smile spread on his lips. You really didn’t want to bring it up, but it was bothering you that he was cutting you off.

So you whispered into the night, not sure if he would hear you “Isaac?” But he heard and answered with a grunt. “Why are you shutting yourself off?”, you didn’t dare to speak louder than a whisper, already afraid of his answer.

Maybe it was something you did? Maybe you changed without noticing. Maybe it was too obvious that you fell for him and he was uncomfortable because he didn’t feel the same?

You were brought out of your thoughts, when the weight of Isaac’s head on you lap was suddenly gone. Looking up, you saw him sitting in front of you, eyes focused on the sky instead of you when he started talking.

“I didn’t want to shut myself off, you were my first ever friend”, he told you quietly. “But why did you?” He still didn’t look at you but instead just spoke up again. “I can’t tell you that Y/N” “But why? Isaac please tell me! If it’s something I did I am sorry, I c-” “Y/N, it’s not because of something you did. Please just accept my decision”, he interrupted you.

Slowly the curly haired boy stood up and walked away. Shocked you sprung up and grabbed his forearm. “Isaac! Please don’t do that”, you were pretty sure he could hear that you were about to cry. You could hear him mumble a soft sorry, before he tried to leave again.

Without a second thought you spun him around and pressed your lips to his in a chaste kiss. When you backed away, you saw his mortified expression. Slowly you let go of his arm and mumbled a last “Please” but the only thing you heard from Isaac were his fat receding steps.

  
  


_**The tears**_ were slowly falling down your face, your ugly sobbing the only sound heard. You had your head on your knees, your arms slung around them. Why were you so stupid and kissed him? Maybe if you didn’t you would have had a chance to get him back.

But now you were nothing for him, you weren’t worth his time. How should you live on without your best friend?

  
 

But how should you know that he was standing near you, your sobs paining him more that his father ever could.


	2. Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is trying to fix his mistakes...

He was standing a few feet away from you, listening to your cries. It broke his heart to see you like this, but he didn’t dare to go up to you. Isaac was too afraid of your reaction if he’d just come up to you and comfort you like nothing had happened.

So he decided to leave you alone, in hopes that you would forget him soon and move on. He expected you to get angry at him, not to cry your heart out in your favourite spot.

What he didn’t expect though, was his foot being caught in the root of a tree and him falling to the ground, making the loudest sound.

He could feel your gaze burning in his back. The Lahey boy didn’t want to face you, so he hesitated in turning around.

  


  


Before the taller had moved a muscle you knew who he was. You were waiting for him to do something, to explain himself, for example. But he didn’t do any of that, just laying on the ground staying still.

Being at the end with your nerves you spoke up. “Isaac? Where you watching me?”, to say you were angry was an understatement.

First your so called ‘best friend’ ignored you for weeks and now he was standing hidden in the trees, watching you like a creep.

“Stand up, Lahey!”, you huffed annoyed. Slowly the boy rose from the ground, still hesitant to turn around, but you just grabbed his arm and turned him yourself.

He avoided your gaze the best he could.

You took a deep breath to calm yourself a bit before you started to speak again. “Why. That’s the only thing I wanna know. Why did you cut yourself off?” “I, I can’t tell you”, he mumbled.

“I heard that before. And I don’t want to hear it ever again, so for fucks sake tell me why you did it”

You noticed how his breathing got heavier, how he clenched his fists and stared at the ground.

“Isaac!”

His head shot up and a growling kind of sound left his lips as he screamed at you, “Because I didn’t want to drag you into this with me!”

You couldn’t make out the words he spoke, being way too stunned by the look of his face. Hair suddenly appeared on the sides of his face, animal like fangs replaced his teeth, his forehead, looked so _weird_.

But what shocked you the most were his eyes. They started glowing a vibrant yellow colour.

Gasping you stepped back. Seeing that Isaac’s expression became softer and his sideburns and the weird looking forehead disappeared slowly. “Y/N”, he carefully said.

“What-, What are you?” “I’m a werewolf. I didn’t want you to know, because I didn’t want you to be dragged in all of that supernatural drama that’s going on right now. And you mean too much to me, if you’d die, I’d go out of my freaking mind”

You noticed him pause before he continued in a low whisper. “I love you Y/N”

You were flabbergasted. Did you hear right? Did he just confess his love for you? “No! No, you can’t do that! You can’t run off after I kiss you and suddenly declare your love for me! That’s not how it works!”

“Isaac, can you imagine how afraid I was, that I did something wrong? That because of the kiss you shut yourself off completely? That it was all my fault?”

Tears were running down your face once more, as he took you into his arms and hugged you tight.

“Can you give me a second chance? Please, I can’t lose you Y/N” “I can try. But you hurt me so much Isaac, I need time to get over that” “Okay”, he nodded.

Carefully he held you a bit back, before he pressed a small kiss to the corner of your mouth. The gesture brought a soft smile onto your face.

“Isaac?” “Yeah?” “Is it crazy that I believe that you’re going to be my future?” “Not at all”


End file.
